drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheep Thrills
Sheep Thrills is the eleventh episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on October 22, 2005. Plot Megan talks Drake and Josh into temporarily babysitting her newly adopted sheep while she thinks of a way to explain this to their parents. She does this by promising not to pull any pranks on them for 3 months. But when the sheep gives birth to a baby lamb on Drake's bed, Drake and Josh must then hide the sheep from their parents while Megan is at oboe practice. They are unsuccessful to which the brothers try to tell their parents it was Megan's fault, but they do not believe them and ground them for a month. On the night of the last day they're grounded, they went down into the garage to find Megan with a zebra. Quotes Josh: YOU HIT ME REPEATEDLY! Drake: YOU SPRAYED ME WITH AIR FRESHENER! Josh: I thought you were the intruder! Drake: I thought you were! Audrey: We came up here to ask you why you both have been acting strange tonight. Walter Nichols: But; uh a better question would be. Uh; Why do you have two sheep in your room. Drake: Only one more day and we're not grounded anymore! Dude, do you know what it's like to go two weeks without girls? Josh: sadly Yes... Yes, I do. Drake: Oh, right. Sorry. Trivia *This is one of the most hated episodes of the show because Megan promised Drake and Josh that she wouldn't prank them and she broke that promise. As well as Drake and Josh getting unfairly punished for something Megan did. *If you go on www.thesheepstore.com, it will redirect you to iCarly.com. *Megan technically broke her promise and lied about pulling pranks for 3 months on Drake and Josh by pretending to act surprised when she noticed Ba-a-a-a-ab and is still continuing with her pranks on them no matter what. Goofs *When Dr. Jeff Glazer entered the house and Josh shut the door, it was shown to be open a few seconds later without anyone touching it. Moments after that, it was shut again. *When Drake and Josh's parents find the sheep in their room, the lamb that Drake is holding repeatedly changes position. In one shot it is facing left, the next it's facing right, the left again. This happens several times throughout the scene. *When Josh breaks the lamp by throwing an avocado at it, Audrey checks the lamp out and you can see that the lamp stand is completely fine and not broken but in the next scene where Drake and Josh sneak upstairs with Ba-a-a-a-ab and Walter arriving to ask Audrey where Josh is, the lamp stand is broken and smashed. *After Drake brushes his teeth at the end of the episode, he uses mountain fizz to rinse with instead of water, if you noticed that he could've either got more cavities that way or he didn't know at first he's supposed to rinse with water after brushing his teeth and it's unlikely that he's brushing his teeth in both him and Josh's room instead of the bathroom and spitting out the window instead of spitting in the bathroom sink. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three